big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
YitzerCowboy
YitzerCowboy was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB2= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - humorous, cunning, practical. What are some of your biggest fears? - being the number one target Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - if i ignored gameplay, it'd be rowan or david, but judging on SOLELY gameplay, it'd be kailee. kailee did the best job at playing both sides and made it to final two because of it. she almost won, and she had really close allies such as rowan michael and axel. What would you bring into the house? - a massive fucking dildo Are you excited? - yes |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - Why should I be given a second chance? Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 was my very first non-rigged long term, and I played decently well- having multiple social connections and a lot of strength in me to continue playing. However, since then, not only am I slightly better at competitions, but my strategic and social game has improved a TON since then. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - What was my BIGGEST MISTAKE during the course of the season? I made quite a few, but I think the one that caused my downfall was simply how much I downplayed my game. I made myself look so weak that I served no purpose to my alliances members (Eve, Aria, Halcy, Cam), that they would vote me out in a heartbeat solely because of how weak I was. How can I improve this? I'll downplay how good at the game I am, but I certainly won't over-do it. I'll make it known that I am a powerful number to have on your side, but not too threatening as to be considered a big target. By doing this, I'll be able to allign myself with the majority and be kept for being useful. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - What caused my eviction? My downfall was actually two separate things— one of which being how much I downplayed my game, and the other was winning the final 8 HOH when everyone trusted me. If I had let Halcyonous win that HOH, my odds of staying in the game and playing both sides would have increased tremendously, and I could have potentially won the game. Host Opinion |-|BB2= Yitzer impressed me this season with his social gameplay. He formed and joined several alliances such as “Foutte,” “Attacking Green” and had individual partnerships with players such as Psy, Halcy, and Dean stayed out of the target radar continuously, and made safe moves to satisfy the house such as getting Sea out. He easily could’ve played both sides of the house and rode to the finals but the move he attempted to make to get Emilee out backfired as she pulled out a secret veto and then won the next Head of Household and got him out. |-|BBSC= Luke played a very defensive game, and by defensive I mean he was willing to adjust his style of play to fit in with the house plans. Allow me to explain: He began his stay in the Big Brother house as a competition threat, winning Power of Vetos and discarding them to buy favor with the people in power which helped him tremendously because they were Tyler and Kayla, two people sort of leading each side of the house in different ways. Luke also did win a Head of Household to take out Dark when she ruined his and other people's plans of taking Kayla out weeks before. When Luke saw that winning competitions wasn't in his best interest, he began playing a social game making sure he was the glue holding all of the alliances together such as Blue Tyler and himself or the male alliance that was formed to take women like Dark Hali Kayla and Sonic out. Luke made it all the way to the Final 5 without really being seen a real threat until the feud between Cat and Blue finally came to a head. Tyler winning the final five Power of Veto and Luke coming up a few seconds short ended in Luke being evicted next to David due to David having a better relationship with Cat who broke the tie. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Luke is the first houseguest to nominate four different people in a single HOH reign. *He won 1 competition throughout his stay. *He is the only juror to win 1 competition. *Luke won two veto competitions in a row. *He voted in the minority once. *Luke won three competitions in season 5. *He always had a different veto be played out in his HOH weeks. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:8th Place Category:BB2 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:5th Place Category:BB5 Jury